                (a) Field of the Invention        
The invention relates to a flash memory card connector, and more particularly, to a connector tailored for mini Secure Digital (SD) cards.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A mini Secure Digital (SD) card has dimensions of 20 mm×21.5 mm×1.4 mm, and an area of approximately a half of that of a thumb. It has eleven signal lines and a storage capacity of 256 megabytes (MB). Thus, compared to a standard SD card having dimensions of 32 mm×24 mm×2.1 mm, a mini SD card is much smaller, and can save up to more than 40% with respect to an area required for printed circuit board (PCB) and even up to more than 60% with respect to a volume required when being applied to portable devices. Also, the two additional signal lines are reserved for future expansions; for example, antenna connection for short-distance wireless communications with non-contact integrated circuits.
Being capable of saving significant area and volume required owing to a small size and a light volume, this type of mini SD card is adapted and suitable for handheld electronic devices such as mobile phones that need mass data storage. Furthermore, SD interfaces used by current mobile phones are the same as SD interfaces used by the SD cards, and compatibility for both hardware and software is offered. Therefore, the U.S Secure Digital Association has already recognized standard specifications of mini SD flash cards to the public, and established standard specifications of mini SD flash cards as future extensions of current SD cards.
When adopting the mini SD card for data storage, new-type mobile phones are allowed with expanded memory storage for providing multimedia functions including digital static camera (DSC), video capturing, MP3 player, computer games, personal information management (PIM), email and voice-mail, and internet communications. Above all, the mini SD cards come in small sizes and light weights that conform to requirements as mobile phones also need to be small in size and light in volume according to market trends.
In view of the above, to make agreeable to future extensive applications of mini SD cards, the invention proposes a connector devised according to specifications of mini SD cards and tailored especially for mini SD cards.